Revenge on the Sayians
by AnimeFanatic06
Summary: Gohan and Videl celebrate there aniversary. But when a blast from Gohans Past proves to be to much for the Sayian. Will Videl reach Trunks and Goten in time, and will the boys make it in time to save there friend.
1. Revenge On the Sayians

Umm...Yea I don't own DBZ

**Freiza****'****s Revenge**

"Videl were home!" shouted Gohan.

"Hi Mama" Pan greeted.

"How was your day guys?" Videl asked.

"Just fine Hun" answered Gohan.

"Pan are you ready to go." asked Videl.

"Ready to go where Mama?" Pan asked

"You're going to your Grandma's and Uncle Goten's, while your mother and I are out for our anniversary remember." Gohan Reminded.

"Oh yea"

At Chichi's...  
Knock Knock "Hey Mom, Hi Grandma' Said Pan and Gohan as they hugged Chi Chi. "Hey mom is Goten here, I need to speak with him?" Gohan asked.

"He's out back sparing with Trunks."Chi chi answered.

"Good, Excusse me a second Videl." said Gohan

"Trunks, Goten!" Gohan shouts at them trying to get there attention. But the boys don't seem to hear him. They are to cought up in there fight to notice. Goten fires a Kamehameha Wave at Trunks, and then disapears behind him. When Trunks jumps out of the way of the energy wave, Goten Kicks him into the ground, which leaves a crater. This pisses Trunks off and he attacks Goten Mercilesly.

Gohan realizes that the boys are both really into this and probably won't be done anytime soon. Gohan really doesn't feel like standing there forever or like keeping Videl Wating to long. After watching the two fighters. He realized that by being to involved in there fight they have left there gaurd down for an unexpected outside attack.

Gohan jumps up in to the air unnoticed. "Solar Flare!" He shouts. The boys cry out in pain from the Blinding bright light. Not being able to see what is going on, they fall right into Gohans attack. Gohan Shoots a Kamehameha wave at Goten that knocks his brother backwards. Then Flies Straight at Trunks as fast as he can and kicks him to the ground. Gohan turns to do one last attack and ambush his brother Goten.

Goten still blinded from the attack, suddenly feels as if he's just been hit by a truck. Struggling to get free from his attaker. Suddenly Goten is dropped and runs straight into the ground. Regaining his sight and ready to attack his assalent, He see's Gohan standing above both boys laughing.

Trunks and Goten look at each other trying to comprehrend what just happened.

"Well that seemed to get your attention!" Gohan stated smiling "I've been trying to talk to you two for about ten minutes now. I need to talk to you, listen have you two felt an energy disterbence's lately. Because There seems to be a strong energy around here all of the sudden."

"It's probably just my father Gohan. He's been training for a while and mom and I haven't seen him for quite some time now." Suggested Trunks

"Well I'm not sure it doesn't feel like vegeta. It sorta ..."

"GOHAN ARE YOU DONE HAVING FUN WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Videl interupts calling out the back door.

"Anyway just watch out." Gohan says walking away

"Now behave your self Pan." said Videl "Yea don't beat up on Uncle Goten and Trunks to much ok" Said Gohan Jokingly

"Ok Papa" Pan replies  
"I think you did enough of thaty enough on your own Gohan." Goten Commented.

At the Restaruant

"Wow this place is Beautiful Gohan." Said Videl. "Yea I figured it be great for our anniversary." He answered "And the food is really delicious." Videl remarked. "Hey Hun what do you say we have dessert at home with Pan." Suggested Gohan "Yea that's a good Idea" agreed Videl. "Check Please." Gohan asked getting up from the table "Oh great look it's raining Gohan." Videl pointed out. "Well wait here under the awning I'll get the car." Suggested Gohan.

"Just were do you think your going Gohan?' said a strange Voice. Gohan stops dead in his track and turns around. "Who's There?" He demands "You've gotten taller since the last time I saw you, stronger too! But no matter you weren't a Challenge then, and you won't be now." Said the voice.

"Gohan who is it" Videl asked "Not sure Videl, get behind me!" Gohan shouted.

"So Gohan how is your father?" the Voice asked eager to know.

"Gohan how does he know your father?'' asked Videl.

'' Show your Self Now!" Gohan Demanded. "Oh come on now Gohan you don't remember an old family friend." The voice said stepping in to the light and shooting a blast straight at Gohan.

"Gohan!" Videl screamed as she watched the strange voice's energy blast throw her husband through a wall injuring him.

"Videl run Now! Get out of here!" Yelled Gohan standing up, Videl just stood there frozen with fear .

"So Gohan were's the Super Sayian Now?" asked the voice "Right here" He answered powering up. "I'm not sure what your up to Frieza but it's not gonna happen." Said Gohan. "Revenge Sayian, Revenge!" Frieza Answered. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Gohan shouted Firing off a blast. "Death Disc!" Freiza Shouted.

"Gohan" Videl Screamed as the disc sliced through Gohan's Kamehameha wave hitting him, and knocking him backwards into the the ruble that use to be a standing building. Videl breaking free from her fear turned and ran as fast as she could hoping to reach Goten and Trunks in time.


	2. Gotenks Defeat

DBZ is not mine!

Part 2 Gotenks Defeat

Knock Knock! "Chi chi open up!" shouted Videl.

"Videl! Where's Gohan?" asked a surprised Chi chi.

"In a lot of trouble. Where's Trunks and Goten?" She asked.

"Right Here!" the boys answered jumping from the couch.

"What's wrong Mama?" asked Pan scared by the worried look on her mothers face.

"Pan shush let your uncle and Trunks handle this." advised Chi chi.

"What's going on with Gohan, What type of trouble is he in? Asked Goten.

"Gohan and I were attacked coming out of the restruant. It was talking about revenge on Gohan and Goku. Gohan went Super Sayian, but it didn't do any good. He yelled for me to leave, right before he was blasted through a building. He needs your help!" explained Videl as she began to cry.

Pan grew very angry at the thought of some one attacking her father, then burst in to tears.

"Alright let's go Trunks!" Goten shouted.

When the boy's arrived there was proof of a fight. But no sign of Gohan or his attacker.

"Gohan, Gohan!" the boys yelled.

"Cough, Augh!" Gohan groans trying to get up.

"Goten Over here!" Shouted Trunks.

"Gohan what happened?" asked Goten as he pick his badly beaten brother off the ground.

"Goten behind you!" Gohan shouts pushing Goten out of the way, just as one of Frieza's energy disc's whiz's right through were Goten had been standing and hits Gohan dead on.

"Gohan No!" The boy's cry out in horor.

"Goku is that you?" asked a voice.

"No! I'm Goten, Goku's son. What is it you want with my father and Gohan?" Goten answered him in a calm but slightly pissed off attitude.

"I just wanted to thank and return the humiliation your father and brother brought upon my family." Replied the voice.

"Well I'm sorry to disapiont you, But my father's NOT HERE and your Not GETTING TO GOHAN!" Stated Goten.

"Maybe we should get my father, Goten." Suggested Trunks. "We may need his help, look what he did to Gohan."

"Yeah your probably right. Were is Vegeta anyways?" Asked Goten.

"Vegeta, Vegeta ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Frieza laughed over hearing the boys plan. "Vegeta's a Joke, what a fool, I killed him years ago!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY! HE'S THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS." Shouted Trunks angerly with an enourmous Attitude. "GOTEN'S RIGHT YOUR NOT GETTING TO GOHAN OR GOKU!........ Especially after were done with you." Trunks Shouted confidently. Gotenks should take care of this guy." Trunks sugessted lokking at Goten.

Goten just smiled back eagerly.

"Ready" they shouted. FU-SION- HA!"

"NO DON"T, HE'S TO POWERFUL!" Gohan shouted trying to warn them, before passing out, but it was to late, he wasn't loud enough. Frieza just smiled evily as he watched the two Sayians become one. Gotenks powered up and charged at Frieza.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Gotenks already a at super sayian 3 was putting everything into this fight, to make him pay for what he did to Gohan. The fight raged on. Everything seemed to be going Gotenks way. Frieza shot an energy beam at Gotenks, he dodged it and planted a kick in the back of Frieza's head. This pissed Frieza off, and he charged at Gotenks with a hude energy blast knocking him through a wall, causing the building to come down around on top of Gotenks.

"Ha HA HA HA! YOU STUPID SAYIANS, HOW COULD YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT ME YOU STUPID MONKEYS." Frieza Laughed believing he'd finished off the saiyan. Not sencing any trace of energy, he turns to attack the rest of the town.

Undernieth the ruble of the colapsed building, Gotenks lay there masking his energy,trying to regain some streangth and to buy some time waiting for Frieza to let his guard down so he can attack. He plans to use a simmilar tegnique to what Gohan had used earlier that day.

As Frieza fly's away slowly preocupied with destroying everything and everyone in his path. Gotenks realizes it's now or never, and being low on energy he can only do this once.

Gotenks shoots up into the sky, deciding to try out and Idea he had. Being that the sun had already descended, and the moon being so bright and full, he stands in front of the moon readying himself to shoot off a stronger A Solar Flare using the Moons raise. Just as he was about to attack the unexpecting Frieza. Just then Gotenks froze.

Freiza Turning around at hearing a noise was surprised to see the sayian floating there, and couldn't wait to make the sayian Scream in pain. When suddelny Gotenks power began to raise immensly and began to go through a horrable Transformation. The Creature shouted with a horriable roar, and his eyes became a dark red. His size grew inormously. The giant ape consumed with power and rage began to destroy everything with in its wake, with no knowledge or consideration of Friend or Foe.

Freiza at seeing the size and the secret to the sayains Power stood there in awe of what to do. When the Giant ape grabbed Frieza squeezing him. Frieza struggling to exscape the excreusiating pain from the enormous apes massive hands. Thinking he was in for it frieza remmebered hearing that the secret to the sayians power was consold in there tails. He shot a energy beam at the apes tail to remove it.

In loosing his tail Gotenks shrunk back down to size, and landed on the ground. His power was extremely low and he was no longer in super sayian form. If he was going to take down Frieza he'd have to do it quick. He was going to try and complete his earlier plan, now no longer having the ability to transform. As he tries to quickly reposition him self, Freiza shoots in and punches Gotenks in the Stomach, and kicks Gotenks slamming him in to the ground creating a hudge crater. As Gotenks shoots out of the crater in anger ready to try one last attempt to destroy Frieza, He's disapeared. Gotenks looks around and then is sudden;y blind sided with huge Energy blast that over powered the boy's and the Fusion Seperated..


	3. Frieza's Warning

Part 3 Frieza's Warning  
As the boy's picked them self's up. Frieza shot another blast at them, which sent them flying in to the rubble were Gohan had been found earlier.

" I suggest you find Goku and that joke of a prince Vegeta. I'll be back after I've had some fun. Then your time will be up." Warned Frieza before taking off into the night.

Goten and Trunks got up. The Boy's realized that they were in more trouble then they had thought. "You all right Goten?" asked Trunks.

"Yea I'm fine. Where's Gohan, we've got to get him home and find Vegeta and my father" said Goten.

"Here he is!" shouted Trunks

"Come on let's go home Gohan." Goten said to Gohan, But he couldn't here him.

Bang, Bang! "MOM, VIDEL OPEN UP!" Shouted Goten.

"Goten, Trunks Thank heaven." Say's Chi Chi opening to the door.

"OH MY Gohan!" exclaimed Videl.

"What happened! Chi Chi demanded.

They laid Gohan on the couch, Chi chi laid a wet cloth on her sons head as the boy's explianed what had happened.

Gohan starts to regain consciousness. He realizes that he's safe at his mother's, sit's up and removes the cloth.

"Gohan!" Videl shout's running to her husband and hugs him. "Oh thank goodness your alright!" she say's.

"Goten were's Frieza?" Asked Gohan.

"Not here!" Goten Answer's

"Well I can see that.' Gohan replies.

"Were not sure, he's gone for now but he'll be back." Trunks cuts in.

Pan wakes up from all the commotion, and comes out of her uncle's room were she had been resting.

"Papa!" She cries running toward Gohan. "Papa maybe I can help." She suggest's.

"No Pan, you would have only gotten hurt." Gohan answered.

"What?" Pan was surprised that her father would say such a thing.

"Pan your father's right! If Gotenk's didn't have a chance against Frieza. There's no way you could have." Trunks told her.

"Yea about that, didn't you here me try to warn you about Frieza energy level?" asked Gohan.

"No we didn't." They answered him.

"D-Did you say Frieza?" Chi Chi asked Stammering.

"Yea mom. We need to find dad and Vegeta. answered Gohan and Goten.

"You guy's are lucky to be alive." Gohan Commented. "He was going to kill me. Until your power levels showed up on his scouter. He thought you were Dad so he hid and masked his power level." Gohan explained.

"Pan bring your father the can on the cupboard. I have some senzu beans in there. Korin say's these new beans are suppose to be stronger than the originals. said Goten.

"Hey Goten, I'm, gonna head home and find my father.: said Trunks walking out the door.

"Father!" yelled Trunks coming through the front door. "What is it Trunks? Asked Bulma.  
"Were's Dad I need to talk to him. and find Goku." said Trunks.

"Kakarrott, why on earth do you need him." Vegeta asked coming out of the Gravity room. "Frieza attacked Gohan and Videl earlier." Trunks explained.

"FRIEZA!" Shout's Bulma Going into a panic. "What does he want? Is Gohan ok? What are you"

"QUIET WOMAN! So Frieza has returned. Maybe Gohan could have handled it if he hadn't whimped out on his training and became soft. Sneered Vegeta. Kakorrott, ha you don't need him I'll take care of Frieza myself."

"Father no. The Frieza you knew was entirely different. I've felt his power, you can't do it yourself. He overpowered Gotenk's he's to strong you'll get your self killed." Said Trunks.

"Nonsense Boy, I'm the prince of Sayian's. You, Kakarrott, and his kids stay out of my way!" Vegeta warned flying off.

Back at Chi chi's

"Papa how are we going to find Grandpa?" Asked Pan. " I have an Idea hold on." He answered her.

"King-Ki can you hear me?" asked Gohan. "Yes Gohan I can hear you. Glad to see that your alright." King - Ki answered him.

Right then trunks arrived back at Goten's.

"Gohan normally I would tell you not fight Frieza. But seeing that he's targeted your family. I guess there's no avoiding it. This is what I was afriad was going to happen when I told your father to stay away from Frieza years ago." Said King-Ki.

"Actually King -Ki could you tell us were my father is?' asked Gohan. 'Yes let me see if I can find Goku." answered King-Ki.

"Hey Trunks did you find Vegeta?" Asked Videl "Yes I did. But I think my father's arrogance is going to get the best of him. He told me to keep us out of his way." Answered Trunks.

"He wouldn't be crazy enough to go after Frieza him self would he?" Asked Chi Chi.


	4. Vegetas End

As Stated Previously I don't own DBZ.

Ch 4 Vegeta's End

"Vegeta wouldn't be that crazy to go after frieza himselfe would he?" Asked Chi Chi

" Wouldn't be the first time Vegeta's pride got him in trouble!" Krillin stated walking thru the front door. " Sorry for just walking in but the door was open. I wanted to see what was going on. I figured somthing was up when Gohans power level drop. So as I expected the energy was Frieza then. Krillin Stated

"Yea I'm afriad it's true Krillin. Freiza attacked Videl and I earlier." Gohan Explained.

"He wants to seek revenge on dad and Gohan." Goten told them.

"Let me guess once Vegeta heard, he went after Frieza." Asked Krillin

"Most likely." Answered Trunks

"Gohan." Yelled King Ki

"Go ahead King Ki we can all hear you!" Gohan replied

" Gohan I'm Sorry to report that I cannot find Goku. If I find him I'll let you know." The Ki explained.

Off in the distance...

Vegeta flying off into trouble ponder's on how Kakkorott always shows him up and pulls off what he can't.

"Blasted Kakkorott your always one step ahead of me! How could a lower class sayian such as Kakkorott alway's be one step above me, the Prince of Sayians. They think they need Kakkorott to save the day, well I'll show them. I'm a Super Sayian 4 aswell. I'll obliterate Frieza before Kakkorott has a chance to show up." "Now where is that Blasted Frieza. aaah there he is. How on earth did Gotenks or Gohan allow themself's to be defeated by such an Insafichant power. Kakkorotts kids must be slaking off."

Back at Chi Chi's...  
" So what do we do now?" Asked Videl

"One thing Frieza said before he left was that he suggested the we find Dad and Vegeta, because he will return after he's had some fun." Said Goten

"At least that gives us some time to train." Stated Gohan

" Yea but think about this Gohan. With the Dragon Balls gone there will be no way to revive anyone Frieza kills in his fun or fighting. Innocent people are going to get hurt" Krillin Pointed out.

"Goten and I have been training hard together everyday. We've gotten Stronger well just have to hope Freiza doesnt have to much fun." Trunks Explained.

"Well at least there's one good thing about the DragonBalls Disapearing with Dad." Gohan Said "I over heard Freiza Mumble Somthing about Earths DragonBalls, So I figure He was going to try and wish for Immortality again."

In South City...  
"Where are those Blasted Balls." Freiza thought

"YOU THERE COME HERE!" Freiza calls to a little boy.

"Y-Yes S-Sir" The boy answers him trembling

Frieza picks the boy up from the ground by the collar of his shirt to threaten the boy.

"Hey put him down!" Demanded the Boy's Father.

"And if I don't?" Frieza Challenged " I'll put the boy down if you tell me about the dragon Balls."

"What I don't know what your talking about." he answered.

"Don't lie to me, It's my understanding that Earth has a set of Dragon Balls and that you earthlings get a wish if you collect all seven of them, tell me where they are." Frieza Yelled his pateints growing thin.

"I tell you I don't know what I'm talking about." The boys father stated.

"Fine then I'll find them Myself!" Freiza answered angerly throwing the boy into his father.

Freiza shot up into the air and Charged and huge Energy ball . Just then Frieza was blindsided by and energy attack. Frieza's energy Ball went sidways away from the buildings. Frieza getting over the Surprise and wipes his face. As the dust starts to clear He hears laughter.

"HA HA HA HA HA is that all you can take Freiza."

"VEGETA YOU ARROGENT FOOL YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT SAYAIN." Freiza Threatend.

"Am I Now! I wouldn't be to sure of that If I were you. For I am no ordinary Sayian. For I have assended beyond the powers of an ordinary Super Sayian. Behold the Power of a SUPER SAYIAN 4." Vegeta Announced.

Vegeta powers up and the fight begins. As the fight rages on, It seems that Vegeta would be winning, and with that the more cockyer and arrogent he becomes. But little does he know Freiza has a secret of his own.

People Fled the Towns as Building began to crumble and fall. Vegeta maneged to get an edge over frieza and belives he is winning.

"Trunks do you feel that?" Asked Gohan

"Yes it's Father, He went after Frieza." He answered

"Vegetas a fool." Krillin stated "He'll get him self Killed."

"From the feel off this battle Dad's winning, but he's not being smart about this, he's not thinking clearly. he's letting his pride overcome him. Frieza has much more power that he's letting on." Trunks said

"We need to go" Said Gohan

The others agreed and took off.

"HAD ENOUGH YET FREIZA!" Cackled Vegeta

Freiza knew Vegeta's Power running low. He decided it was time.

"YOU STUPID SAYIAN YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE!" Freiza Told him. " You see I have a new transformation, and my new form is much more stronger." Freiza Powered up and his the transformation began.

Freiza's muscles grew out more. The purple mark on his grew up and out, he grew taller. This transformation is similar to his brother coolers. Freiza's power rose by an enourmous amount. As his transfermation completed. It blinded Vegeta and anything with in a thousand miles of the city with a bright light.

Suddenly Vegeta found himself being thrown through a pile of ruble. Vegeta still blinded picked himself off the ground, only to have himself kicked around. As hard as Vegeta tried he couldn't regain his edge over Frieza.

As the fighters try and regain their sight, Trunks notices a small problem.

"You guys feel that?" Asked Trunks

"Vegeta's power level is dropping were not gonna make it." Gohan answered.

"Father let himself fall right into Freiza's Trap." Trunks stated as the Fighters Spead up as fast as they could.

Vegeta lying on the ground realized that he was in trouble, his son was right. He had let his arrogence get the best of him and his jugment. He could barly move anymore, for the first time in his life Vegeta gave up and excepted his death. Freiza Powered up to deliver the Final blow and put an end to his life long enemy.

Just as Gohan. Krillin, Goten, and Trunks Arrive, Freiza let his attack go.

"FATHER!" Trunks Screams as the deadly ball of energy acends upon his father. 

So what do you guys think let me know this is was my first fic. I have most of my chapters finished which I will post soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey All. I hope you enjoy my Fic. Let me know what you think.

And Just in case you didn't get the message the first 5 Times I don't own DBZ.

* * *

Chapter 5 Gojiitenks/The Ultimate Fusion.

Trunks drops to his hands and knee's as the deadly blast strikes the ground where his father lay.

Just then Gohan senses a new energy, the energy is somewhat familiar to him. But he can't quite pin point where it's coming from.

Tears wash across Trunks Face he felt weak and powerless. Angry with himself, thinking that he could have done something to save his father. As the dust settles there is a huge crater were Vegeta had been. Freiza cackles evilly assuming that Vegeta was dead.  
  
about 1/2 mile away from the crater and Freiza...

Vegeta realizing that he's still alive looks up. "Kakorrot?" He said in surprise.

Goku pulls a senzu bean out of his pocket and hands it to Vegeta, so his friend can regain full strength.

"Kakorrot you fool you could have been killed!" Vegeta said arrogantly

"Nice to see you too! Vegeta." Goku answered him knowing that was Vegeta's way of saying thankyou. "Hold Still Vegeta" Goku using his instant transmission to pop up behind the boys unnoticed.

"Get off the ground Trunks where's your Sayain pride!" Scolded Vegeta

"Father" Trunks Shouted

"Dad" Goten said surprised

"I thought I sensed another large power level. Should've known it was you!" Said Gohan

"You always know when to show up Goku." Krillin remarked Relieved

"Hi Guys. I'm proud of you Guys you've done a great job. From what I've seen so far." Goku Commented.

"I hope you have a plan Kakorrot. I think we'll be lucky to beat him this time." Vegeta stated

"He's already overpowered Gotenks." Explained Trunks and Goten.

"Yea and we've already established that I wasn't much of a challenge. But I'll do what ever it takes to take down Freiza." Gohan said

"As much as I hate to admit it Kakorrot. With the power I've just experienced were no match for him even at a level super sayian 4 Fusion." Vegeta explained

"Don't worry I have a plan. We'll have to use Fusion, Trunks and Goten too!" Goku told them.

"Kakorrot are you deaf did you just not hear what I'm telling you?" Vegeta asked Irritated at Goku's Ignorance.

"I have a plan Vegeta Trust me it Should work." Reassured Goku.

"As long as your sure Kakorrot. You know how I hate joining bodies with you." Remarked Vegeta

"Just get ready" Goku told them. "Sorry to disappoint you Freiza, but you'll have to do better than that." Goku shouts as they surpress there Energies.

"Kakorrot you fool." Vegeta yells

"Goku? Vegeta How'd you Survive" Frieza Shouts

"Now" Goku's shouts as they get in to the dance positions.

"FU-SION-HA"

As the four Sayians become two. Freiza begins his attack. As the two fusion's battle against Frieza. Gogiita realizes that they are going to need some more time to pull off his tequnique.

"Gohan, Krillin" Gogiita called "Were gonna need some more time can you hold Freiza off for a few minutes"

"We can try" they answered

Gojeta flew over were Gotenks was so they could finish Goku's tequnique.

"Where do you think your Going Sayian?" Freiza Shouted at Gogeta "PREPARE TO DIE!"

"I don't think so" Said Gohan Shooting a Kamehameha wave at Frieza's head. It was a direct hit

Frieza turning around took off after Gohan.

Gohan Flying as fast as he could trying to lead Freiza a way from Gogeta. This left Krillin for a back up attack. Gohan swerving to avoid one of Frieza's energy blasts, was hit with another in the chest.

"You Stupid Sayian. Didn't you learn your lesson the first time or do you want me to kill you?' Freiza Cackled. Gohan grasped his chest in pain as he dropped to the ground from where he was flying. ...

"After seeing everything that's happened, I realized there's only one way to defeat Freiza." Gojiita explained

"And what's that?" asked Gotenks

"We have to use Fusion again." He explained.

"How is that possible we already have used Fusion?" Gotenks asked Confused.

"I once heard elder Ki and Kibito Talking about an Ultimate fusion. It's a fusion of 4 beings of equal of similar energy levels. It would combine all of our powers together. Gojitta started to Explain.

"Gojiita!" Kibito interrupted. "The Ultimate Fusion is Dangerous. You may not be able to separate, you be joined together forever, if your not careful it's to much of a risk." Kibito Warned.

"We'll have to risk it, Frieza will destroy the planet earth. And I don't know how much longer Krillin and Gohan will hold out." Gojiita told the Ki

"Just then an energy blast shoved Gohan and Krillin into the ground

"Gohan you all right?" Krillin asked him

"Yea I just hope what ever dad and they are gonna do, they better do it quick." Gohan answered

"Frieza" Gohan Shouts "You were destroyed by Future Trunks years ago. How did you come back?"

"One of my followers collected your dragon balls years ago and brought me back. I've just been waiting for the right time to attack, and Once your gone Gohan. There be no one to protect your family. But Don't worry I'll make sure your Wife, and Daughter Suffer. Awe won't that be sad your little Girl won't even understand why her father isn't coming to her rescue. HA HA HA HA HA." Frieza Cackled

This angered Gohan. He let his rage consume him, his Super Sayian oura exploded around him. Gohan's SSJ Form now held more power than ever before. Suddenly he attacks Frieza in anger. and Krillin Follows in Pursuit.

Meanwhile...  
"I'm Sorry Kibito The Ultimate Fusion is the Earths last chance. No matter what the risks." Gojiita said.

"I'm Ready" Gotenks said/

"FU-SION-HA"

A Huge Flash Flew across the sky. As the 2 fusion's became one. By Now Krillin and Gohan's Energy levels were dangerously low and had been badly beaten. Krillin had no use of his left arm, Gohan's Shirt was completely Gone along the bottom of his right pant leg were he was bleeding profusely. The To fighters were beginning to wonder if there friends would coming back in time. They had tried everything they could and had nothing left. As the bright light faded a strange being appeared between them and Freiza. Krillin and Gohan had never seen this man before, but he seemed familiar. His Power level was enormous and unbelievable. The man had a tail and orange fur all around his body with black hair that stood up like Trunks in Super Sayian Form.

"Gohan, Krillin you did well. I'll take it from here." The man said tossing 2 senzu beans over his shoulder.

"who are you?" Freiza Demanded

Confidently the man answered him "My names Gojiitenks. And I've come to destroy you!"

* * *

The Ending is a bit Dramatic But What do ya Expect. 

Ok Now heres where I need help. I've been working on this Fic For along time. And I don't know where to take it from here. So Review with I dea's And Tell me what you think.


End file.
